


Unconsummated

by kerithwyn



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconsummated

They are not intimate. All their lives, throughout their long friendship, they never share as much as a kiss.

Bertie loves his Elizabeth; Lionel loves his Myrtle likewise. Bertie is the heir presumptive, and then the king. Lionel is Bertie's *doctor,* or at least confidant and advisor, bound by oath no matter his lack of degree. That last, if nothing else, stands as the greatest barrier to impropriety.

Theirs is a romance of the heart and of the voice. Neither feels the lack of more, particularly, given circumstance and inclination. But when Bertie speaks pure and clear, Lionel hears love.


End file.
